tsukinomefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
|Manga = Rozdział 3 |Anime = Odcinek 1 |Występuje w = Manga, anime, film, gra i OVA |Japoński = Noriaki Sugiyama |Angielski = Yuri Lowenthal |Data Urodzin = 23 Lipiec |Płeć = Plik:Mężczyzna.png Mężczyzna |Wiek = Część I: 12-13 Część II: 15-17 |Wzrost = Część I: 150,8 cm - 153,2 cm Część II: 168 cm |Waga = Część I: 42,2 kg - 43,5 kg Część II: 52,2 kg |Grupa Krwi = AB |Klasyfikacja = Poszukiwani Ninja |Status = Żywy |Kekkei Genkai = Plik:Sharingan.png Sharingan Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan.png Mangekyō Sharingan Plik:Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan.png Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Plik:Rinnegan.png Rinnegan Plik:Enton.png Enton |Przynależność = Plik:Konohagakure.png Konohagakure Plik:Otogakure.png Otogakure Plik:Akatsuki.png Akatsuki |Drużyna = Drużyna Kakashiego Czwórka Dźwięku Taka |Klan = Plik:Klan Uchiha.png Klan Uchiha |Zwierzę = Manda Aoda Jastrząb Sasuke |Ranga Ninja = Genin |Rejestracja Ninja = 012606 |Wiek Ukończenia Akademii = 12 |Rodzina = Fugaku Uchiha (Ojciec) Mikoto Uchiha (Matka) Itachi Uchiha (Brat) |Czakra Natury = Plik:Katon.png Katon Plik:Raiton.png Raiton Plik:Enton.png Enton}} Sasuke Uchiha — jest jednym z ostatnich żyjących członków klanu Uchiha. Staje się shinobim, żeby być coraz silniejszy i pomścić swoją rodzinę zabijając swojego brata. Na początku był członkiem drużyny 7, ale po otrzymaniu przeklętej pieczęci od Orochimaru zapragnął siły i odszedł do niego. Później dołączył do Akatsuki stając się międzynarodowym przestępcą. Wygląd thumb|left|110px|Sasuke w części II. Sasuke jest jasnej karnacji shinobim, który ma czarne oczy i włosy. Jego włosy są kolczaste, krótkie, ale dwie końcówki dłuższe. Jako dziecko, jego grzywka wisiała mu nad oczami. Później wiszą po obu stronach twarzy, ale grubiej po policzkach, aby potem powrócić do pierwotnego stylu. Według Hashiramy, Sasuke jest uderzająco podobny do Izuny. Jest dość przystojny z racji z tego, że większość dziewczyn w jego wieku od razu zakochują się. W części I, Sasuke nosił tradycyjny strój klanu. W trzecim etapie egzaminu nosił czarny strój, na rękach miał białe pasy i takie same na obie nogi. Na głowie miał ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy. Przez pewien czas nie nosił ochraniacza, ale włożył go podczas walki z Uzumakim w Dolnie Końca. Od tego czasu Sasuke nie nosi ochraniacza. W części II, Sasuke niezauważalnie urósł i przybrał więcej mięśni. Został ukazany w białej koszuli z długimi rękawami, otwarty na tułowiu, na plecach ma mały symbol swego klanu. Wokół bioder ma przywiązany fioletowy pas, a w nim nosi swój miecz. W trakcie walki z Deidarą przez chwilę miał ciemnoszara koszulę bez rękawów. Po walce ze swoim bratem powrócił do swojego pierwotnego ubioru. Krótki czas chodził w płaszczu Akatsuki. Kiedy Sasuke dołączył do misji, której brał udział jego brat, a w niej mieli upolować dzika to nosił strój ANBU. Osobowość left|thumb|159px|Sasuke jako dziecko. Będąc dzieckiem, Sasuke był bardzo miły, kochający wobec swoich rodziców i starszego brata, a nawet miał szacunek do kolegów i nauczycieli. Był nawet dumny z bycia bratem Itachiego i synem Fugaku. Jego oryginalnym marzeniem było dołączenie do sił militarnej Konohy, lecz w wieku dorastającym zapragnął uznania i akceptacji umiejętności ze strony ojca. Po tym jak Itachi Uchiha zamordował klan, ideały i osobowość Sasuke zmieniła się drastycznie z powodu cierpienia, przekleństwa klanu i dlatego stał się zimny, obojętny, okrutny, cyniczny, nieco arogancki i postanowił większość swoich lat poświęcić na zabicie swego brata. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w drużynie Kakashiego, Sasuke był obojętny wobec kolegów z drużyny, jak i z innymi. Uczucie przewyższa wszystko inne, nie chciał współpracować z kolegami, czuł, że są zbędni w jego własnym celu; zabicie brata. Jednakże interakcje z kolegami powodowały, że Sasuke tracił chęci zemsty, dbał o swych towarzyszy. Sasuke nawet przyznał się Uzumakiemu, że musi skupić się na drużynie niż zemście. Jednak Orochimaru swoją pieczęcią sprawił, że podczas egzaminów, chłopak na nowo myślał o zemście i daje mu posmakować władzy. Chociaż Kakashi Hatake pieczętuje przeklętą pieczęć i nauczył go techniki Chidori w nadziei, że odszedł od zemsty, Uchiha zaczął czerpać energię z pieczęci pożądając większej siły. To powoduje, że odtrąca przyjaźń i realizuje własne ambicje. Według Kakashiego, Sasuke ma przewagę i kompleks niższości powodując, że gdy ktoś jest od niego silniejszy nie chce się przyznać, tylko popada w obsesję, bo sam jest słaby. Na przykład, gdy był zadowolony z rywalizacji, uważał, że jest silniejszy od Naruto, ale po chwili spostrzegł znaczny wzrost siły u swego rywala, który pokonał Gaarę. Po porażce w walce ze swoim bratem, Sasuke opuścił osadę i udał się do Otogakure w poszukiwaniu większej siły. Jego zazdrość można zobaczyć, gdy Uzumaki po raz kolejny okrywa się płaszczem ogoniastej bestii i wchodzi w tryb mędrca do walki przeciwko Obito. Chociaż przez ten czas mógł powstrzymać nienawiść to rozwinął swoje Susanoo. W części II, Sasuke staje się coraz bardziej pewny siebie ze swoimi nowymi, odkrytymi umiejętnościami. Ciągle pozostaje opanowany i obojętny. Nawet wtedy, gdy był pod naciskiem wrogów, takich jak Orochimaru lub Deidara, nie okazywał narastania emocji. Jak na ironię, działał podobnie jak jego brat, a zaczęło się od zaangażowania. Gdy, Sasuke staje się silniejszy wydawaj się, że niepotrzebnie zabijał w poszukiwaniu zemsty, że ma trochę moralności. Jednak, Sasuke zazwyczaj niedocenia swych przeciwników, ujawniono jego nadmierną pewność siebie w walkach. Sasuke nie przyznaje się do swych błędów jakie występują w trakcie walk z Deidarą czy Killerem B, w których przyznała, iż był silniejszy niż myślał. Sasuke ma apodyktyczne poczucie dumny swojego klanu i wielką lojalność wobec herbu niosąc na plecach, mówiąc, że nie nosi żadnych innych symboli. Wcześniej uważał, że nie obchodziło go co myśli jego towarzysze, a nawet był gotów oddać swe ciało Orochimaru, żeby tylko jego zemsta została osiągnięta. Jednakże, Sasuke wyczuł, iż wężowy sannin jest słabszy od niego to nie miał zamiaru oddać swego ciała, ponieważ to było obraźliwe do klanu. Jednakże nie miał szacunku do jego samego, ale miał pewien szacunek do jego mocy, pomimo to, że Suigetsu jako ostatni docenił umiejętności Orochimaru. Również nie akceptuje nikogo spoza klanu osób sprawujące to dōjutsu czuje odrazę, ponieważ to oko jest przedstawicielem klanu Uchiha, a w szczególności wykazuje wstręt do Danzō Shimury, który na ręce miał dziesięć sharinganów. Stwierdził że Kakashi Hatake powinien być wdzięczny jego Mangekyō Sharingan. Zdaniem Tobi, Sasuke przyjął na swe barki całą nienawiść klanu Uchiha — idea jest przekazywana w obrębie klanu z pokolenie na pokolenie. Po walce ze swoim bratem, który po śmierci, stwierdził, że rzeczywiście otrzymał rozkazy od starszyzny wioski, aby wyeliminować klan. Z tą nową widzą, Sasuke zdecydował się na zabicie starszyzny i zniszczenie osady. Po tej prawdzie, Sasuke czuł coraz większą nienawiść, która rosła. Przysiągł zniszczyć osadę, którą kiedyś nazywał domem, a tym samym oddzieli wszelkie więzi z klanem. Jednakże po powrocie odkrywa prawdę, że wciąż czuje więź do wioski. right|thumb|159px|Nienawiść Sasuke przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, co powoduje, że postanawia zabić Danzō, poświęcając Karin. W miarę upływu czasu na nowej drodze zemsty i dalszej manipulacji przez Tobiego oraz przekleństwa klanu, Sasuke staje się bardziej okrutny i bezwzględny, a pozostałe moralności pokazał jak zanikają z Orochimaru do czasu, gdy rozpoczął atak na Szczyt Pięciu Kage, zabijał każdego kto stanął mu na drodze, nie troszcząc się o jego zespół. Po pojedynku z Danzō, Sasuke nawet był gotów do poświęcenia Karin, próbował też zabić dawnych kompanów i nauczyciela. Ukazując poczucie radości, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak dobrze po zabiciu Danzō, a nawet oświadczenie, w którym widzi jak zabija mieszkańców Konohy jako priorytet i satysfakcja, Karin, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno i pozostali 11 Konohy stracili całkowitą nadzieję. Po zdobyciu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, okrucieństwo Sasuke powoli osiągnęła wyższy poziom, gdy zabił Białego Zetsu testując swoje nowe umiejętności. Staje się bardziej niecierpliwy i bezmyślny w walce. Pomimo wpływu Obito będący jedynym, głównym źródłem Sasuke i ich samej ścieżce nienawiści oraz zemsty, a taże Obito jest kolegą. Jednakże Sasuke odmówił uznania go za swego sprzymierzeńca, nawet mówi do niego niegrzecznie. Jest bardziej przytłoczony przekleństwem klanu i jego miłością do krwi nasączone nienawiścią, a w gniewie odpowiedział, że chce usłyszeć jęki i krzyki osób, które śmieją się z ofiary jego brata. Przekleństwo klanu powoduje, iż jego zabójcza wściekłość znacznie rośnie, gdy ktoś wspomina o Itachim. Podczas drugiego dnia Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, od momentu zjednoczenia ze swym bratem, Sasuke pokazał nieco wrażliwszą stronę, a nie jak zwykle zimną. To pokazuje, jak bardzo zdezorientowany i rozdarty wobec decyzji Itachiego, mówi mu, że rozumie z jakiego powodu został oszczędzony podczas masakry klanu i najwyraźniej sugeruje, iż wolał umrzeć jako dziecko niż żyć w bólu i cierpieniu. Mając wiele przeżyć, Sasuke chciał usłyszeć prawdę bezpośrednio od brata. Chociaż, uważał, że spotkanie z nim spowoduje większą nienawiść do osady. Sasuke zaczął zastanawiać czym jest osada, klan, a nawet kim są shinobi. To doprowadziło do ożywienia Orochimaru, który zauważył zmianę Uchihy będący manipulowany przez niego oraz Tobiego. Później po odpowiedziach czterech Hokage, Sasuke postanawia iść według woli Itachiego ochraniając wioskę, tą którą ciężko walczył brat, co ostatecznie przezwycięża klątwę nienawiści klanu. Sasuke, minimalnie powraca do dawnej osobowości, a w niej przeprasza Karin za próbę zabicia. Uchiha zamarzył posady Hokage, aby gdy obejmie ten urząd to zmieni system, którzy utworzyli poprzedni Hokage. Mimo to towarzysze pozostałych drużyn nie zaakceptowali jego propozycje, Sasuke odparł, że nie obchodzi go co inni myślą. Na polu bitwy nie okazał współpracy, gdy Naruto poprosił go o ugaszenie czarnych płomieni, lecz chłopak odmówił chcąc, aby bestie spaliły się. Motywacją Sasuke jest kontynuacja woli brata i uhonorowaniem jego ofiary poprzez zostanie Hokage. Sasuke nadal ma determinację, nawet jeśli ma poważne obrażenia otrzymane przez Madarę. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Przeklęta pieczęć nieba. Zauważalny wzrost siły Sasuke było nabyciem przeklętej pieczęci nieba. Orochimaru uznał jego potencjał i dał mu pieczęć przyznając mu większą wytrzymałość, ale też żeby chłopak szukał go dla większej mocy. Po aktywacji, przeklęta pieczęć mocno wchłonęła się w czakrę Sasuke, zastępują ją czakrą senujutsu Orochimaru, która obejmowała go wzorem płomienia jak i zwiększała mu poziom czakry, wytrzymałość i szybkość. Początkowo pieczęć aktywowała się, gdy Sasuke używał własnej czakry albo był podekscytowany, ale był w stanie kontrolować siłą woli. Po ucieczce z shinobi Otogakure, jego pieczęć była na drugim poziomie, co pozwala Sasuke kontrolować według własnej woli. Kiedy Sasuke mógł w pełni kontrolować pieczęć, jego skóra miała ciemno—szary wygląd. Jego włosy rosnądo pasa. W każdej chwili może rozwinąć swoje skrzydła w kształcie dłoni, które dały mu możliwość latania. Rinnegan right|thumb|159px|Rinnegan Sasuke. Po otrzymaniu komórek Hashiramy od Kabuto i po spotkaniu z Hagoromo, Sasuke w swoim lewym oku obudził Rinnegana. Jego unikalny rinnegan zachowuje Tome Shinju i zyskuje zdolność dotknięcia pręta z czakry Madary. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Sasuke jako niemowlę. Sasuke jest drugim i najmłodszym synem Fugaku Uchiha i Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto nadała mu to imię po ojcu Trzeciego Hokage w nadziei, że wyrośnie na wielkiego shinobi jako jego imiennik. Będąc dzieckiem, Sasuke dorastał w cieniu swojego starszego brata, Itachi Uchiha, który był uznany za cudowne dziecko i oglądany w klanie Uchiha za geniusza. Ojciec Sasuke bardziej interesował się Itachim, zaniedbując tym samym Sasuke. Z drugiej strony, Itachi był ambiwalentny i pełny sprzeczności, uznając Sasuke, biorąc udział w jego rozwoju jak shinobi i grając z nim spędza czas. Nawety po tym, Gdy Sasukę uczęszczał do Akademii, był jeszcze w stanie uciec z cienia brata. Mimo to konsekwentnie osiągał pierwsze miejsca, Sasuke i nie otrzymywał uznania od ojca. Niemniej jednak, Itachi głęboko opiekował się bratem, a Sasuke spojrzał na niego, chcąc być bardziej jak on. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Itachi w młodości. Kiedy Sasuke skończył 7 lat, więź między Itachim a jego ojcem uległy pogorszeniu z powodu przesłuchania Itachiego przez pozostałych członków klanu dotyczącego pozornego samobójstwa swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisui. Jednak zachowanie Itachiego stawało się coraz bardziej dziwne, a ich ojciec zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Sasuke, zaczął uczyć wspólnej techniki rodzinnej Gōkakyū no Jutsu, która jest postrzegana jako znak pełnoletności w klanie. Kiedy po raz pierwszy Sasuke próbował wykonać technikę, zdołał stworzyć tylko mały płomień i trochę dymu. Jego ojciec powiedział, że Itachi wykonał technikę za pierwszym razem w wieku Sasuke, który go rozczarował. Później, po jednym tygodniu szkolenia, Sasuke wykonał poprawnie technikę przed ojcem, udowadniając swój geniusz, a we własnym zakresie prawo i uznanie ojca. Ojciec powiedział mu, że może dumnie nosić herb na plecach. Po tym, Sasuke otrzymał surowe ostrzeżenie, aby nie kroczył tą ścieżką co jego brat. W pewnym momencie w przeszłości, Sasuke dołączył do Itachiego na misję, aby złapać dzika. Sasuke dzierżył łuk i powiedziano mu, żeby nie trafił w witalne punkty. Ostatecznie pokonali dzika i Sasuke przeprosił za swoje braku celu, a Itachi powiedział, żeby więcej trenował. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke po raz pierwszy aktywuje Sharingana. W tej pamiętnej nocy, Itachi Uchiha zabił wszystkich członków klanu, zostawiając tylko przy życiu Sasuke. Brat Sasuke ujawnił mu miejsce, w której skrywane są tajemnice klanu, i zasugerował, aby dowiedział się prawdy o ich historii oraz cel sharingana. Dodał też, żeby uzyskać mangekyō sharingana musi zabić osobę, na której mu najbardziej zależy i wtedy, gdy uzyska takie same oczy będzie mógłby się z nim zmierzyć. Sasuke myślał, że zemdlał, lecz później przypomniał sobie i szybko wstał. Na górze obudził swego sharingana. Potem rzucił w kierunku brata noże, strącając jego ochraniacz. Gdy Itachi odwrócił się to widać było jak łza spływa mu po policzku. Następnie obezwładnił Sasuke, który obudził się w szpitalu. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto rywalizują w Akademii. Kiedy Sasuke po raz pierwszy Akademii spotkał chłopca o imieniu Naruto Uzumaki zostali wystawieni do sparingu treningowym. Naruto był podekscytowany myślą o pokonaniu Sasuke i stać się popularny taki jak on, ale łatwo został pokonany. Patrząc w oczy rywala, Naruto zrozumiał, że były one pełne nienawiści i nawet wydawała się, iż nie patrzą na Uzumakiego. Kiedy Iruka Umino powiedział im, aby wykonali znak pojednania obaj odmówili. Do ukończenia Akademii, Sasuke pozostawał samotnikiem i nigdy nie uznała starań Uzumakiego, a dodatkowo uważał go za nieudacznika. Masakra klanu Uchiha Egzamin na Chūnina Przed rozpoczęciem egzaminów, Sasuke walczył z Rock Lee, który wykorzystuje swą szybkość, aby pokonać jego walecznośc używa taijutsu. Zanim jednak cios doszedł do wykończenia, Gai przerwał pojedynek i ukarał swego podopiecznego za używanie zakazanej techniki. W pierwszym etapie egzaminu, Sasuke zdaje sobie sprawę, że, aby odnieść sukces w pisemnym teście, wymagane jest oszukiwanie i nie dać się złapać, używając swojego sharingan kopiuje ruchy ołówkiem studenta, skutecznie zdobywając odpowiedź. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke otrzymuje przeklętą pieczęć od Orochimaru. W drugim etapie egzaminów, w lesie śmierci, Sasuke został zaatakowany przez Shiore, shinobi z osady Kusagakure. Jednak Naruto wzywa go, aby nie poddał się silniejszemu shinobi, ale po porażce, Uchiha dowiaduje się, iż shinobim z Kusagakure jest Orochimaru, który zostawia mu nagrodę jako przeklętą pieczęć. Świadomy ogromnego bólu od przeklętej pieczęci jak dostaje się do jego ciała. Później, Sasuke cierpi na koszmary, ale natychmiast budzi się pod wpływem pieczęci. Bezlitośnie pokonuje Zaku łamiąc mu ręce. Niemal natychmiast Sakura przytuliła się do niego i tym sposobem powrócił do normy. We wspomnieniach Karin, Sasuke uratował ją od niedźwiedzia. W eliminacjach, Sasuke walczył z Yoroim Akadō. Przed rozpoczęciem walki Kakashi ostrzegł chłopaka, że jeśli przeklęta pieczęć wymknie się spod kontroli to walka zostanie przerwana. Walka rozpoczęła się, Yoroi Akadō chciał absorbować czakrę Uchihy, lecz Sasuke zdołał tego uniknąć pomimo bólu przeklętej pieczęci. Mając tylko jedną opcję, Sasuke użył Combo lwa. Yoroi został pokonany, a Sasuke awansował do następnej rundy. Po jego zwycięstwie, Kakashi Hatake zabrał go w inne miejsce, aby zapieczętować pieczęć, powiedział mu, że pozostanie aktywna jeśli Sasuke będzie chciał. W tym momencie Hatake patrzy w Orochimaru i używa techniki Szczyt pięciu Kage Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Dziesięcioogoniasty left|thumb|159px|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Gdy jego brat zniknął w zaświaty, Sasuke zaczął kwestionować to, czym była osada i kim byli shinobi. Błądząc w swych myślach, Suigetsu i Jūgo odnajdują chłopaka i dają mu zwój, który znaleźli w kryjówce Orochimaru. Z tego, co wyczytał w zwoju, oświadczył, że odnajdzie człowieka, który wie wszystko, nawet jeśli oznacza to ożywienie Orochimaru. Ignorując protesty Suigetsu użył przeklętej pieczęci nieba Anko wraz z kawałkiem ciała Kabuto do ożywienia wężowego sannina. Po tym co się wydarzyło, Sasuke daje zwój Orochimaru, czyniąc to powoduje, że sannin zastanawiał się czego od "nich" chce. Zmęczony Sasuke, gdy był traktowany jako dziecko przez wszystkich, oznajmił, iż jest zdeterminowany odnaleźć prawdę o przeszłości, aby wybrać swoją drogę. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke powraca do Konohy. Jednocześnie nalegając, że nadal odczuwa potrzebę zemsty, Sasuke wyjaśnił, że musi wiedzieć naprawdę znaczy idea zemsty dla niego i chce wiedzieć czy to był wyłącznie jego decyzja. Zaintrygowany, jak bardzo Sasuke zmienił się, Orochimaru postanowił zabrać go do miejsca, w którym otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Potem Sannin zabrał ich do Konohy, gdzie na krótką chwilę wyczuwają czakrę Naruto będący na polu bitwy. Reagując na to, jak niewiele więcej niż uciążliwe, Sasuke mówi do grupy żeby kontynuowali podróż, w której szli w kierunku świątyni będąca w ruinach na obrzeżach wioski. Po tym jak Orochimaru odzyskał maskę, Sasuke wskoczył na wysoki punkt obserwacyjny, zauważając, że osada się zmieniła. Jednak chłopak nie miał względem niej żadnych sentymentalnych uczuć, a potem Sasuke udał się do sanktuarium Naka, gdzie znajdowała się zapieczętowana ukryta sala. Po tym, Orochimaru rozpoczął rytuał rozpieczętowania zawartości żołądka Shinigami klony białego zetsu, które byli umieszczeni w Sasuke, a do klonów weszli czterej hokage. Po ożywieniu Hokage, Sasuke pyta się Hiruzena z jakiego powodu kazno Itachiemu dokonać masakry klanu. Tobirama Senju mówi Sasuke, że pochodzi z przeklętego klanu posiadające zło, a dzięki niemu może aktywować sharingana, i jak Uchiha, którzy doświadczyli straty, że spirala będzie sięgać w głębszą ciemność, dał im militarną policję Konohy, który ostatecznie ją zlikwidował. Chociaż Hashirama upomniał go, Sasuke powiedział im, że nie obchodzi go ton Tobiramy i nie jest już dzieckiem. Hashiramie zadał pytanie czym jest dziedzictwo wioski i jaką rolę pełnią shinobi. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke podejmuje decyzję. Gdy Hashirama Senju zakończył swą historię, Sasuke powiedział, że trudno nie nazwać ironią, że człowiek, który odziedziczył wolę Hashiramy należał do klanu Uchiha. Tobirama Senju skorygował, iż nie tylko on sam miał te same poglądy, ale również Kagami Uchiha. Po wysłuchaniu to co mieli do powiedzenia Hokage, Sasuke uwolnił się od przekleństwa nienawiści i postanowił ochronić ofiarę swego brata, a potem zaczęli przygotowywania na wyruszenie w kierunku pola bitwy. Po wyjściu świątyni Naki, nagle wpadła na nich Karin, którą Sasuke przeprosił. Wszyscy byli już gotów do drogi. right|thumb|159px|Odrodzona drużyna Kakashiego. Przybywając na pole bitwy, obecność Sasuke wstrząsnęło Sakurą i Naruto, złości Kibę i resztę dziewiątki nowicjuszów. Po stwierdzeniu, że jego dawni towarzysze są hałaśliwi jak zawsze, Sasuke nic nie zdobył prócz pogardy dla swoich dawnych działań. Oświadczył im, że ma zamiar zmienić wioskę i zostać Hokage, takim, że incydenty takie jak te nigdy się nie powtórzą, ale każdy stał w szoku . Shikamaru zauważył, że byłoby to niemożliwym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę to, co uczynił, ale Sasuke dalej mówił, zwracając uwagę, że nie obchodzi, co myślą. Naruto Uzumaki przypomina sobie warunek zostania Hokage, który polegał na tym, że wszyscy muszą uznać twoje stanowisko, lecz Uzumaki powiedział do Sasuke, że to on zostanie Hokage. Obaj swą gotowi do konfrontacji z dziesięcioogoniastym, ale Sakura Haruno dodała, że ona też zamierza zdobyć to stanowisko. Tym sposobem z trójki shinobi odrodziła się drużyna Kakashiego. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke chroni Sakurę. Gdy Hashiramie udało się stworzyć małe otwory w barierze zawierającej dziesięcioogoniastego, Sasuke pokazuje na twarzy duże zainteresowanie mocą Naruto. Początkowo walczył z kilkoma klonami dziesięciogoniastego wykorzystujące swoje umiejętności kenjutsu. Później, Sasuke ratuje Sakurę spod klonów, którym udało się podkraść do niej. Potem {Sai] poinformował Uzumakiego jak dostać się do głównego ciała dziesięcioogoniastego, a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno i Naruto Uzumaki jednocześnie użyli Kuchiyose no Jutsu przywołując Aodę, a obok niego pojawili się Katsuyu i Gamakichi. Następnie mówi Aodzie, żeby przeszedł obok klonów dziesięcioogoniastego, jednocześnie odbierając ataki swoim mieczem w użyciu techniki Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana. Po pokonaniu dwóch klonów, Sasuke udaje się użyć swojego Susanoo. Następnie użył Susanoo na technikę Susanoo Kagutsuchi w kierunku dziesięcioogoniastego z połączeniem techniki Naruto Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, żeby zadać jeszcze większe obrażenia. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke odpiera ataki klonów dziesięcioogoniastego. Następnie Naruto powiedział do Sasuke, żeby ugasił płomienie, które otaczały dziesięcioogoniastego, ponieważ chłopak chciał połączyć czakrę demonów, lecz Uchiha odmówił zgaszenia płomieni, mówiąc, żeby spalił się i to będzie pierwszy krok do nowego systemu. Później, gdy Madara Uchiha zaczął użyć Obito Uchihę do ożywienia się, Sasuke i Aoda trafiły w ten cel, aby powstrzymać proces. Po tym wąż został schwytany przez klony dziesięcioogoniastego, ale Sasuke rzucił się w kierunku Obito, obawiając swe Susanoo, a płomień wystrzelił kolejną wzmocnioną strzałę w Obito. Jednak Obito udaje się powstrzymać atak. Sasuke chciał zaatakować Obito swoim Chidori, Minato teleportował się do niego, żeby go ocalić. Jednak Obito przeżył atak i zaskoczył wszystkich stając się jinchūrikim [[Shinju|dziesięcioogoniastego. Sasuke był wstrząśnięty jak Obito z łatwością przeciął Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage. Kiedy Naruto kwestionował swojego ojca o to, że nie mógł zapobiec zagrożenia, Sasuke kazał mu przestać martwić się, ponieważ Hokage zostali wskrzeszeni. Później, Sasuke przechwycił atak Obito skierowany na Naruto, lecz Uchiha zdołał się przebić przez Susanoo i zaatakował obydwu chłopców. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke strzela wzmocnioną strzałą w Obito. Wraz z Minato jest w stanie teleportować się dzięki oznaczeniu dla techniki latającego boga piorunów pozornie zniknął, szybkie myślenie Naruto ratuje ich przed atakiem Obito. Pamiętając, co powiedział Minato o technice latającego boga piorunów, Sasuke zdaje sobie sprawę, że Naruto był połączony z Minato dzięki broni z czakry pozwalając mu na teleportowanie w bezpieczne miejsce. Później, Sasuke patrzył w jaki sposób sytuacja rozwijała się na polu bitwy, a przy przygotowaniach ze strony Czwartego Hokage wraz z Naruto zaatakowali Obito. Później patrzył jak Powrót Madary left|thumb|159px|Sasuke kontra Madara. Sasuke przybył na pole bitwy dzięki ptakowi Saia i natychmiast zaczął palić swoim Amaterasu Madarę Uchihę. Jednak Uchiha zlekceważył ten atak i wchłoną. Gdy Madara Uchiha pokonał Naruto i Saia, a potem zaczął absorbować tryb mędrca Hashiramy. Nagle Sasuke zaciekle zaatakował swoim mieczem Madarę, lecz przebił mu tylko rękę. Madara Uchiha zaproponował Sasuke, aby dołączył do niego przeciwko Sojuszu Shinobi. Jednak Sasuke odrzuca jego propozycję i informuje go, że chce go zabić, ale Madara Uchiha mówi mu, że planuje wziąć jego oczy jako tymczasowy zamiennić rinnegana. W tym momencie Naruto Uzumaki i Sai próbowali wspomóc Sasuke Uchihy w jego walce przeciwko Madarze, lecz legendzie udało się uniknąć trzem atakom i swoją uwagę skupił na ogoniastym bestiom. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke zostaje przebity przez Madarę.Sasuke przywołał jastrzębia, żeby polecieć do przeciwnika, ale został zatrzymany przez Hashiramę, który zaproponował mu technikę, która będzie w stanie go powiązać, nawet jeśli Madara ma czakrę senjutsu. Sasuke zastanawiał się z jakiego powodu chce mu zaoferować technikę komuś z klan Uchiha, ale Hashirama Senju porównał chłopaka do Izuny, i że miał większe szansę na powstrzymanie Madary bez uciekania się do siły. Sasuke poleciał na swoim zwierzęciu do legendarnego i zaatakował go z pomocą otworu utworzonego przez Tobiramę, który walczył z Madarą. Jednak Madara Uchiha unieruchomił Sasuke w powietrzu i przebił go jego własnym mieczem, mimo zarzutów Tobiramy. left|thumb|159px|Kabuto próbuje uratować życie Sasuke. Po tym jak starszy Uchiha, rzucił ledwo żyjącego Sasuke, pamiętając, aby uczcić determinację ofiarę swego brata i zmienić świat shinobi na lepszy. Jednak po tym jak Madara Uchiha odszedł Sasuke upadł na ziemię. Później Tobirama Senju i Karin spostrzegli, że nie mogli wyczuć czakry Sasuke. Nagle ktoś zbliżał się do chłopaka, a tym kimś był Kabuto Yakushi, który był w stanie odnaleźć siebie, a tym samym uwolnić się od techniki Izanami. Udał się na ratunek Sasuke, tak jak Obito, żeby uratować Naruto, oświadczając, że teraz wiedział kim jest i gdzie należał. To wszystko zawdzięczał Itachiemu, który uświadomił mu w trakcie ich walki. right|thumb|Sasuke i Naruto otrzymują moc od Hagoromo. W ciągu podświadomości Sasuke spotkał ducha Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Powiedział chłopakowi o swojej historii rodzinnej i objawił, że Sasuke jest kolejnym wcieleniem jego najstarszego syna, Indry. Przyznając się do własnych błędów, jak ojca i przywódcy, Hagoromo zapytał Sasuke czy nie naprawi jego błędy. Po zaakceptowaniu wniosku Hagoromo, mędrzec przelał część mocy w Sasuke. Relacje ;Fugaku Uchiha ;Mikoto Uchiha ;Itachi Uchiha ;Naruto Uzumaki ;Sakura Haruno ;Kakashi Hatake ;Orochimaru ;Kabuto Yakushi ;Kurama ;A ;Killer B ;Karin ;Tobi ;Madara Uchiha ;Suigetsu Hōzuki ;Jūgo Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie